


Of Snowy Days and Broken Wings

by AssbuttToTheWorld



Series: Tumblr_Short_Ficlets [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, Caring Dean Winchester, Cas misses his wings, Comfort, Dean tries to cheer Cas up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fallen Angel Castiel, Fallen Cas, Fallen Castiel, Fluff, Happy, Human Castiel, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), human cas, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttToTheWorld/pseuds/AssbuttToTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was sitting in the bunker, glooming and drooping since weeks. <br/>Dean thought about a way to cheer his fallen angel up. Maybe some fresh air and a walk in the snow-covered landscape would change Cas' mood.</p>
<p>Follower-Special on tumblr: Ficlet series. (Probably being turned into a full fanfiction ^^)<br/>Dean/Cas; Cas is human and misses his wings. Dean shows Cas how to make a snowangel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Snowy Days and Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyrei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/gifts).



Cas mood had been bad the last few weeks. But today it had hit rock bottom. No, it was way down under. The former angel sat in the bunker, on the floor, leaning against the couch, his feet pulled to his chest and had hid his head in his arms.

Sam presented Dean with a puzzled look, as they came back from shopping groceries. Since Cas was human and needed to eat too, they had to go shopping more often. Dean placed his bags on the kitchen counter, left it for Sammy to put it away, and walked up to Cas. The former angel didn’t move, but he followed the noise of Dean’s feet in his mind, until he knew, that the hunter was standing right before him.

Dean kneeled down in front of Cas, reached out to the angel. He hesitated, before he laid his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Cas…?” Dean’s voice was soft and Cas could clearly hear the concerned undertone in it. The fallen angel shortly bit his lip, but then he slowly raised his head and looked up to Dean. The hunter’s face was flashed by a short, soft smile.

“Hey, buddy.” He greeted Cas friendly. “Hello, Dean.” Cas’ voice was more croaky and throaty as usual. His eyes had lost a part of their former brilliance. And he wasn’t wearing his trenchcoat anymore, but a reddish coloured sweater-hoodie and a blue green T-shirt. Nothing was left of the glory of the angel Castiel once had been. He rather felt like a stray dog, only merely alive and surviving on the goodwill of the Winchester brothers, since he was useless for them now. He had no power, no grace, no… nothing.

However, Dean didn’t seem to care. “C’mon… let’s get you up from the floor.” The hunter proposed and stood up, stretched his hand out, to help Cas stand up. Cas blinked, but then he reached for Dean’s hand and a few seconds later he was standing in front of the hunter, shoulders drooped, head slightly bowed, looking on Dean’s shoes.

The hunter gave a sigh, grabbed Cas’ hand. “We got enough food to feed an army. Sammy is cooking right now. You’re going to eat with us this time, okay?” The older hunter suggested, while his younger brother was rattling and buzzing through the kitchen. Cas had sometimes snuck up to the fridge, when the hunger had been all too much, but he hadn’t quite figured out why he needed to eat. Or what. So Dean decided to make it obligatory to have Cas eat with the brothers.

Cas just nodded rather absently. Dean examined Cas’ expression, his body language. Then he pulled the former family angel a little away from the kitchen, out of ear-reach from Sam.

“Cas, what’s on your mind?” The hunter tilted his head, trying to look into Cas’ eyes. Cas looked to the side, swallowing. He felt his throat going dry, his eyes burning. He had a lump in his throat which made it nearly impossible for him to speak. Cas felt useless. Helpless. He had been stripped from his power, his grace, his _wings_ , everything that had made him an angel. He was a big pile of junk, dirt and inconvenience for Dean. He had once been a weapon, something they could rely on. Now, Cas was only one thing: Useless.

Dean immediately regretted his question, as he felt Cas closing up on him. The hunter, who was still holding Cas’ hand, squeezed it carefully. “You know what? You can’t sit all day in the bunker glooming. You need to get out. Maybe some fresh air will lighten up your spirit.” Dean suggested and without waiting for a response he was pulling Cas to the coat rack and helped him getting dressed in a warm jacket and shoes. Dean wrapped a scarf around Cas’ neck and handed him a pair of gloves, to protect his friend from the cold winter-weather outside.

Outside the bunker Cas’ eyes grew a little wider. The whole landscape was covered in white, glittery powder snow. The sunlight broke itself into tiny snow crystals like in a thousand of tiny prisms and Cas could see millions of colour shifting rainbows flittering in front of his eyes. He hardly noticed Dean’s soft smile as the hunter watched his friend staring around as if Cas had never seen snow before.

And somehow it was true. Castiel had seen snow before, felt it, but he had never acknowledged it like he did now. He had never seen it like he could with his human eyes now. And it left him breathless.

Dean pulled Cas with him, a little behind the bunker where an empty field stretched wide to the horizon. No footsteps were in the freshly fallen snow. Cas and Dean were the first one’s to leave their tracks here.

“Lay down.” Dean’s voice pulled Castiel back to reality. He looked up to Dean, squinting his eyes, blinking at the hunter in confusion. “Why?” He managed to ask. Dean looked at him. “You trust me, don’t you, Cas?” And the brown haired man immediately nodded. “Good. Lay down.” Dean instructed him again. And Cas laid down on the ground, in the snow. It was a tickling and prickling sensation as the small parts of his exposed skin touched the cold snow crystals.

“Stretch out your arms.” Dean stood to Cas’ side, trying to keep a straight face. Cas did it again. “Dean? I don’t understand…” But Dean interrupted him. “Just do it Cas. Now move your hands up and down. Yes, like this.” Dean soon had a satisfied smile on his face and bowed down, offering Cas a hand. “Now, get up again.” The hunter pulled his friend to his feet again. Cas stumbled against Dean’s chest, but the hunter caught his fall. Like he always did. He held his former angel softly in his arms and waited until Cas had found his balance again.

“Turn around.” Dean whispered softly beneath Cas’ ear. Cas looked up to Dean, confusion painted all over his face. And as he turned around his expression shifted from surprise to shock to Cas crying and hugging Dean, burying his head on Dean’s chest, violently sobbing.

Dean stared at Cas in shock and pressed him softly against his body. “Cas?…. Hey, Cas? I’m… I’m sorry, I thought it… it would cheer you up!” Dean laid a hand on Cas’ head, holding the shaky and crying angel tightly. However, Cas just shook his head.

“Dean…” The sound came muffled from Dean’s chest and the hunter let Cas more room to breath and speak. The smaller man looked up to Dean, the brightest smile on his face, Dean had seen in the past few days. “Thank you, Dean. Thank you… so much.” Castiel whispered, hugging his hunter, tears streaming down his cheeks. Tears of joy. Dean’s face relaxed and he smiled, as he buried his nose in his angel’s soft hair. Cas was and always would be Dean’s angel. With or without his grace.

They stood outside the bunker like this for a long time, hugging, burying each other’s face in the other’s warmth. Dean’s eyes were lingering on the thing, that made his beloved angel smile.

A glittering silhouette of Cas with two beautiful wings on its side: A snow angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with this prompt and (maybe) got carried away a little.   
> For any ficlet/prompt wishes go to assbutttotheworld.tumblr.com and leave them to me there ^-^


End file.
